


While You Were Asleep

by nuclearfamily



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearfamily/pseuds/nuclearfamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard hears something he shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Asleep

The hardest thing about touring was getting used to sleeping in a hard bunk, alone with nothing but the sound of the bus’ motor to sing you to sleep. By the time of their sixth gig of the tour, everybody had adapted to tour life, from eating fast food for every meal to going to bed at 4 am, everybody but Gerard.

He would spend the night staring at the ceiling or sitting in the lounge, staring out of the window at the passing cars, drawing comic if he felt like it. Gerard’s nights were lonely, but he appreciated the time he had all for himself after days of almost no privacy at all.

It was one of the nights when Gerard wanted to be productive, writing lyrics over a failed sketch he had scrapped a couple of days ago. He had gotten so used to the silence that whoever decided to wake up and get some water scared the hell out of him. He guessed that it was either Mikey or Frank and was ready to get out of his bunk and talk with them for a while, but the person outside had called somebody while in the kitchen and came back talking to them in a hushed voice.

“Yeah, I’ve been fine this far. Tired and a bit sick, but that’s nothing new, hah.” Gerard could hear a tinny voice talking back to Frank, though he couldn’t understand what exactly they were saying.  
“The guys are cool, too. Wait a sec,” Frank said and Gerard knew he was making sure that everybody was asleep. “I guess I’m kind of in love with the lead singer, but that’s a long story for another day. Better tell you that in person.”

Frank kept talking to whoever it was who he was talking to, but Gerard stopped listening, repeating the last words over and over again in his head.

Frank had said his goodbyes and went to sleep at least an hour ago already, but Gerard was still awake, thinking about him.

He had waited for sleep, but now all he had to look forward to was hearing Frank's long story on another day.


End file.
